It all ends here
by Fogira
Summary: End of Deathly Hallows. Inspired by 'HP7, it all ends here' Oneshot The final battle could've easily swung the other way, to Voldemort's success. But what if neither happened?


Disclaimer: The magical world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am dong this for fun and am not making any money from it.

* * *

The magnificent castle that was Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a hive of activity as younger years were evacuated and the older years and teachers prepared for battle. Chaos was reigning inside the thick walls as battle strategies were hurriedly devised and set into motion. The occupants of Hogwarts, particularly the students, were panicking as the black clad figures with eerie silver masks came into better focus. Then, in sync, everyone raised their wands, but only the Death Eaters began to shoot off spells, all of the very destructive and designed to affect the wards in different ways. Combined, the powerful wards surrounding Hogwarts would fall in a matter of minuets.

The moment the wards fell spells started firing from both sides; the deathly green of Avada Kedava, the bright red of Stupefy. Screams echoed eternally throughout the battle ground as the wounded lay dying, constantly being trampled over by battling feet, unable to move. The defenders numbers fell rapidly, students scattered the ground robes torn and burnt. Numerous silver masks and disembodied limbs added to the treacherous ground as more people succumbed to the spells and died.

Slowly the defenders gave ground as they tired, unable to defeat the never-ending swarm of darkness. The battle began to move indoors, where they now had to contend with a collapsing castle. Painted people ran from frame to frame, scared of being cut by badly aimed spells.

Up in the astronomy tower the ghosts congregated, unable to help in the battle below, sadly watching as their home fell to rubble by bright flashes of multi-coloured light. The oldest, remembering the founders, mourned the most, realising that this was the end of their mentors dream, that tonight their legacy would die.

They could hear the ever nearing screams, shouted spells, and tears. Tears of anger, of pain, of anguish. The students that walked the hallways were loosing their innocence, their naivety this night. For what? The whims of a madman.

All they could do was watch when the door banged open revealing a maskless Death Eater and four students, battling furiously. It was sad that it took such extreme circumstances to reunite the four houses, and they doubted that they'd live through the night.

Even when the Death Eater's head was blown off the four couldn't stop fighting for another of Voldemort's men immediately replaced him.

The night was never ending.

Eventually the four were cornered and died. They never stopped fighting, last words being spells. All the Death Eaters did was laugh as they kicked the teens lifeless bodies out the way.

Down on the blood-stained grounds, things weren't much better off. The screaming was punctuated by cracks and pops of arriving witches and wizards, a relief force that was also now doomed to die. Word had gotten out that Hogwarts was going down and the Magical world had responded. But it wasn't enough. Dawn provided the much needed light, but it only further emphasised the chaos that had happened. Voldemorts number was growing by the minute as he too got new supporters from abroad.

And still Hogwarts crumbled.

The distinctive spires and elegance of Hogwarts was gone. The wooden bridge was nothing but ashes, the lake covered with floating body parts. Deep crevices covered the ground, gaping holes replaced stairwells. People fought on narrow strips of rock, exhausted, but determined to protect what they could.

But it wasn't enough.

Was never enough.

So when a section of flooring fell and broke through the swirling magic that was the core of Hogwarts, the backlash was devastating. The bright light from the core expanded and swept across the world, killing all magical beings on sight.

Magic no longer had to hide, for it had died.


End file.
